ML, Yuk
by KeishuTsuki
Summary: "ML, yuk." Mendengar itu, ada sebuah arti yang bisa Akashi tangkap.


**ML, Yuk**

Di malam minggu yang dihiasi dengan hujan badai pun membuat sepasang kekasih bertolak belakang itu muram. Wanita bersurai langit itu sudah diberi janji manis untuk pergi ke taman kota yang baru saja dibuka. Pria bersurai merah delima itu pun juga sedang memandang kosong jendela.

Sesekali petir menari dengan indah di langit itu. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuna. Kita harus membatalkan kencan kita." Sang kekasih hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mengingat keadaan itu. Tak mungkin kan dia salahkan pria di sebelahnya ini.

" _Daijoubu_ , Seijuurou- _kun_. Lagi pula, kita tak mungkin berhujan-hujanan bukan ? Mungkin kita bisa pergi besok..." Keheningan segera terbentuk kembali. Sebenarnya tak ada hari esok untuk kencan. Besok, Akashi **harus** pergi ke Amerika selama sebulan untuk mengurus cabang di Amerika atas perintah ayahandanya yang lebih mutlak darinya.

Bagaimana dengan nasib Kuroko ? Tenang, mereka tidak pisah kok. Kuroko sudah sering ditinggal sama Akashi. Beruntunglah Akashi, walau pacarnya sangat-teramat- terkenal, dia sangatlah royal. Walau Akashi hanya bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko seminggu sekali, salahkan 'calon' mertua Kuroko yang ingin agar Akashi membiasakan diri mengurus perusahaan, Kuroko tetap setia menantinya.

Berteleponan pun jarang pula. Mengapa ? Pekerjaan Kuroko sebagai guru magang di sebuah SMP, membuatnya melupakan ponsel merah yang dibelikan oleh Akashi. Alhasil sering kali sang kekasih ngambek dan meminta 'jatah' tambahan. Akashi juga sering cemburu karena setiap minggunya, dia selalu menemui pesan cinta ala-ala bocah SMP yang memenuhi meja kerja Kuroko.

Ketika Akashi menanya mengapa disimpan, Kuroko hanya menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar, " Karena aku ingin menghargai usaha mereka membuatkan surat. Terkadang jika bagus, aku akan memberikan nilai tambahan bagi mereka."

Oke, mari kita lupakan cerita manis lainnya di kehidupan AkaKuro. Mari kembali ke bumi sekarang juga. "Seijuurou- _kun_ , ML yuk." Rahang bawah Akashi segera jatuh seketika. Otaknya membeku seketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir lembut merah muda itu.

"Ehh~ Apakah Seijuurou- _kun_ takut." Kuroko memberikan senyum meremehkan kepada Akashi. Senyum setan terbentuk begitu saja di bibir Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuna. Aku takkan takut dengan tantanganmu itu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu hingga kau tidak bisa bangkit lagi." Kuroko hanya mengangkat dagunya lalu membalasnya.

"Ya sudah, kutunggu di kamar ya." Senyum mesum terbentuk di wajah Akashi. Setelah diliatnya Kuroko pergi ke kamar mereka, ditanggalkannya atasannya. Tampak pula roti sobek tanpa cacat sekalipun hasil dari gym dan basketnya.

Akashi menyuci mukanya terlebih dahulu agar tampak lebih segar lalu melemparkan _smirk_ ke kaca di depannya. Kedua kaki panjang itu dengan tegap menuju pintu kamar mereka yang berwarna setengah-setengah itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti anak SMP baru mengenal cinta. Jarang-jarang Kuroko mengundangnya terang-terangan.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan segera ia menemukan Kuroko yang hanya memakai kemeja Akashi yang pas walau menutupi bagian lututnya, tinggi Kuroko sekitar 168 cm dan Akashi sekitar 178 cm dengan keduanya ukuran M. Kuroko menatap Akashi lama lalu membuka mulut.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , mengapa tak memakai baju ?" Akashi hampir saja menunjukkan kebingungannya mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Lah, katanya mau ML." Akashi bingung dengan respon Kuroko

"Eh ? Seijuurou-kun gak tau apa itu ML ?" Ayolah Kuroko jangan buat kekasihmu itu kebingungan. Kuroko menunjukkan _smartphone_ pribadinya. "ML itu Mobile Legend. Terus kenapa kamu telanjang ?" Akashi rasanya ingin menangis darah. Malu sudah rasanya.

"Yaudah, ayo main." Akashi pasrah sudah bermain game _online_ yang sedang digemari anak jaman sekarang. Oh... kasian dia. Dia pikir, ML itu adalaj hal yang ia 'sukai'. Ternyata itu adalah game.

 **Terinspirasi dari teman-teman lelaki yang sedang kecanduan main ML.**

 **OMAKE**

"Huh," Kuroko membanting ponselnya itu ke kasur. Dari semua _battle_ , Akashi dengan mudah memenangkan itu semua.

"Sei- _kun_ , kejam." Kuroko memajukan bibirnya, membuat pose cemberut yang sangat imut. Akashi hanya memberikan tawa indahnya. "Gak lucu tau." Kuroko semakin merajuk, malah kini dia menjadi sushi roll dengan _bed cover_ berwarna merah milik mereka.

"Kan tadi kita udah ML versi Tetsuna, sekarang 'ML' versi ku yuk." Kuroko melebarkan matanya melihat serigala di depannya.

"EHH, _MATTE_! Ini sudah waktunya tidur !!!" Kuroko bahkan tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Ayolah, senjataku ingin menghancurkan 'benteng'mu Tetsuna~" Akashi memberikan senyum yang sangat lebar.

" **KYAAAAAA !!!!"**

 **Suara sodokan dari bawah pun terdengar. "Yaelah, kalau ML jangan berisik dong ! Mentang-mentang lagi bisa ketemu. Bikin jomblo iri aja."**

 **"Maaf, Kagami ! Itu sudah salahmu kalau jomblo." Suara penuh amarah dari bawah pun terabaikan begitu saja.**

 **Karena kali ini, AkaKuro sedang asik 'ML'. Dadah semua !**


End file.
